


Iconoclast

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Adora comes to a village where her alter ego is held in particularly high regard.Pairing: Adora/CatraPrompt: Act of God
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Iconoclast

Since Glimmer had asked them to lead an expedition through the southern part of her kingdom - spread the good news, fix what they could, send couriers for the rest - they had gotten used to seeing She-Ra’s face and emblem. On dolls, on banners, on shirts: even as a tattoo. 

This, now - this was different. A stylized, full-body portrait of She-Ra, meticulously painted onto carefully planed and joined planks of wood; the colors vibrant and limned with gold. Placed in a small wooden niche ( “probably to protect it from the elements,” Catra muttered,) lit with candles, and surrounded by bits of food and handicrafts. 

The other thing that they couldn’t help but notice was that, as they studied the strange likeness, the entire town seemed to gather, maintaining a respectful distance and a...reverential silence? “Is this getting weird for you?” Adora whispered. “Please tell me it’s not just me.”

“Princess, we’ve been on weird for a while now.” Catra’s tone was strained but hushed. “Good of you to catch up.”

“There’s probably a rational explanation for this,” Adora insisted. “Maybe we should just talk to someone--”

Apparently catching her words over the pin-drop quiet of the gathering, a woman in an embroidered robe stepped forward. “Oh mighty She-Ra,” she intoned, “permit your humble servant the honor of welcoming your avatar and her consort.” The last word drew a snort from Catra. 

“Um, hello?” Adora offered the robed woman one hand to shake even as the other clutched awkwardly at the back of her neck. Adora’s eyes slid over to Catra as the robed woman knelt to kiss the back of her knuckles. 

The skin on the back of Catra’s neck crawled; she had only witnessed this level of devotion once before, and that was - A quick glance at the kneeling woman showed no chip beneath her bun. Well, that was a relief. She shrugged back at Adora. _This is your show_ , she mouthed. _Go with it._

“Um...Rise? Please rise? To whom do I have the honor of addressing my...honorable (?) self to on such an...auspicious day?” Catra couldn’t decide whether to facepalm at the awkwardness or flash a thumbs-up at her girlfriend for just getting through a sentence.

“I am Meeret, Priestess of She-Ra. I exposit your teachings and your miracles to the people here. I also maintain your icon.” Meeret rose and glanced back at the shrine. “We, um, also were ritually married.” 

“Ritually _married!_ ” Adora and Catra spoke in unison, though for the former it was a gawp; for the latter, a hiss. 

“I hope you do not think it presumptuous, oh mighty avatar,” Meeret pleaded. “But, ah, if it pleases your consort, it is a purely _ceremonial_ joining.” (“Damn right,” Catra muttered.) 

“So, uh, you guys...worship me?” Adora probed.

“Not you - you are but the avatar of She-Ra. It is her we truly venerate.” 

“But I am She-Ra, and she is me.” 

“I knew it!” shouted a voice from the rear of the crowd.

“Silence, heretic!” Meeret snarled back. 

“Uh, Adora,” Catra, now uncomfortably aware of the imminent prospect of holy war, tugged at Adora’s sleeve, “maybe we should tread a little carefully here?”

Adora nodded. “Okay,” she turned and said to Catra, “new tactic.” She faced the crowd once again. “Look, She-Ra isn’t a goddess. I’m not an avatar. I’m just...a girl with a magic sword.”

Meeret seemed unconvinced. “But you can control the magic of the planet itself! You banished a demon with a swipe of your sword! What is that if not the divine?”

“Okaaay.” Adora looked to Catra for inspiration. “You have to admit, ‘consort,’ they make a compelling argument.” 

“I’m going to hate myself for this in the morning, but,” Catra raised her voice and the back of Adora’s shirt, “Could a mere mortal do this to a goddess!?” She traced a claw along the scars she had left. 

“The stigmata, the stigmata,” whispered the crowd with renewed excitement.

“Part of the blessed trials of the goddess,” Meeret affirmed, “the sacrifices she made to protect her followers and to redeem her chosen consort.” 

“Speaking of which,” Catra interrupted before she clawed the beatific smile off Meeret’s face, “the avatar and I need to consort. _Now._ ” Once they were a safe distance away, Catra pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. (Thanks, Perfuma!) “Okay, what do we do? Can we just leave them worshipping you? This whole thing just reminds me of Prime and his clones.” She shuddered.

“Yeah, this could get bad in a hurry. People in other villages...they treat She-Ra like a hero and a role model. This is...different.” She pulled Catra into a quick hug. To be analogized to Prime - and not inaccurately - well, let’s just say she was glad to have the reality of Catra in her arms. 

“Okay, so our best efforts to shut this down didn’t work,” Catra mused into Adora’s shoulder. “What if we made it work for us?”

Adora pulled back and looked into Catra’s eyes for confirmation. “You mean?...”

“Yup!” Catra replied and pulled Adora into a kiss. 

She-Ra broke the kiss and strode into the center of the village. “Know this, people! She-Ra is among you! If you would learn from her, hear me now. Never lose hope, especially not in those whom you love! Fight against oppression, wherever you find it! And find your own destiny, no matter what others may tell you.” These last words were leveled at Meeret. With that, she shrank back into Adora. 

“Nice words, oh mighty She-Ra,” Catra teased as Adora slipped away from the hubbub.

“What can I say? I had a good teacher.” Adora grinned as Catra’s tail bristled. “In all seriousness, I hope this works out.” 

“I think it’ll probably be fine,” Catra affirmed. “As long as we can arrange for a ceremonial divorce before we leave.”

“Don’t want to share me, huh? Or are you planning on making an honest woman out of me, _consort_?” Adora’s grin only widened as she left a speechless Catra to rejoin the crowd.


End file.
